


Noche en la Clínica

by C_corp



Category: Countryhumans fandom
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Love, M/M, Medical
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: Austria planea pasar la noche en la clínica, trabajando hasta tarde en su oficina para tener listo el siguiente tomo de su enciclopedia… sin embargo, el buen doctor termina teniendo una compañía inesperada.Oneshot - Countryhumans – [Dr.Austria x Kazajistán]Advertencias: YAOI – Breves Situaciones +18
Relationships: Austriaxkazajistán
Kudos: 30





	Noche en la Clínica

Austria aguantaba estoicamente el incesante tarareo de su colega, que iba de un lado para el otro en su oficina, ordenando los expedientes de los pacientes recién ingresados y dejando todo listo para su partida. Le tocaban dos semanas de vacaciones, que había estado guardando celosamente para pasarlas con su actual pareja…

Pero la situación se volvió insostenible para el austríaco cuando Suiza empezó a cantar mientras acomodaba el esqueleto que colgaba con su invariable pose junto al librero:

_ Ooh sí, voy al médico voy al médico, no me asusta no pasa nadaaa… _Suiza le acomodó las manos al esqueleto para que éstas formaran un corazón_ Si tienes un problema, ¡nosotros te ayudaremos…! Las aventuras nunca paran en la clínica del Dr. Austriaaa...

_ Suiza… _Austria se quitó los lentes y se restregó los ojos_ Te lo advierto, ¡cantas una sola estrofa más de esa canción ridícula y hago que te quiten la matrícula!

El enfermero dejó de cantar pero no se tomó para nada en serio la amenaza de su superior;

_ Doctor, usted no me haría eso… _respondió, sonriente_ ¡Me extrañaría demasiado! Así como va a extrañarme en los próximos quince días…

_ ¡Yo no haré tal cosa, no soy un anciano dependiente y senil…! _Austria le arrojó su abrigo, para que se largara de una vez.

El enfermero sonrió, divertido. Luego de tantos años trabajando juntos las amenazas y rabietas del buen doctor estaban lejos de amedrentarlo. Por el contrario, le hacían mucha gracia:

_ ¿Seguro que estará bien sin mí? _dudó el suizo, poniéndose su abrigo_ Nunca me he tomado vacaciones tan largas…

_ Estaré bie---

_ Aunque por otro lado nunca he tenido tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con mi tierno y sensual bizcochito… _Suiza se abrazó a sí mismo, haciendo su melodrama_ ¡Ohh tranquilo mi amor, allá va tu suculento bombón Suizo! (*1)

Austria carraspeó, llamándolo a tierra:

_ Iba a decirte que viajes tranquilo y que estaré bien, pero luego de escucharte decir eso creo que es FUNDAMENTAL para mi salud mental que te retires de una vez… ¡Hasta te pagaré el taxi!

_ Ahh sus despedidas son tan cálidas, mi buen doctor… _Suiza tomó sus cosas, sin dejar de sonreír_ Bien, he dejado todo listo. Las enfermeras que me suplirán durante mis vacaciones ya están al tanto de todo lo que deben hacer… incluso me tomé la libertad de poner en condiciones los generadores de emergencia del hospital en caso de necesitarlos durante un corte de luz. Oí en el pronóstico que esta noche habrá fuertes lluvias y no quise correr riesgos…

Austria asintió. La precaución por los generadores le pareció un tanto excesiva, pero así era su colega… tan atento y preocupado por los pacientes, que tendía a hacer cosas en “exceso”.

El doctor nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero tener cerca a Suiza le facilitaba mucho el trabajo. No solo por sus labores como enfermero, sino porque también podía descansar en él para que se hiciera cargo de la parte “humana” que conllevaba cualquier labor de doctor.

Suiza era su complemento perfecto: cálido, gentil… a veces un poco pesado, pero a donde iba llevaba ese aura de confianza que hacía que todos los pacientes se abrieran con él y sobrellevaran el miedo a las agujas y la ansiedad de estar en una clínica. Mientras tanto, él se encargaba de las labores de investigación que requerían menos trato con los pacientes.

El taxi que Suiza había encargado para que lo lleve al aeropuerto se anunció con un par de bocinazos, así que el enfermero se preparó para salir. Estrechó la mano del doctor y se dirigió hacia la puerta con su portafolios en mano:

_ ¿Seguro que estará bien, Doctor? _Suiza se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió_ Recuerde que puede llamarme por cualquier cosa que necesite… 

_ Estaré bien, Suiza… no te preocupes. Hay pocos pacientes ingresados. _ésta vez el doctor le habló con más calma, al verlo genuinamente preocupado_ Ve y disfruta tus vacaciones, de seguro llevas mucho tiempo planeándolas con tu novio.

_ ¡Oh, en realidad él no sabe nada! ¡Voy a ir a verlo de SOR-PRE-SA! _Suiza emitió una risita traviesa_ ¡Adiós, doctor!

Austria esperó a que el enfermero cerrara la puerta tras él para suspirar y rodar los ojos:

_ Sí, estoy seguro de que a ese tipejo le EN-CAN-TA-RÁ que lo sorprendas… _murmuró, con ironía. En realidad si hablábamos de sorpresa, el más sorprendido de la ecuación era él al ver que esa pareja de locos hubiese durado junta todos esos meses.

En esto pensaba mientras veía por la ventana cómo Suiza se apresuraba a ir hacia el taxi, que ya había tocado varios bocinazos impacientes. Le llamó la atención un paciente que se encontraba de pie en la vereda del hospital, probablemente esperando a que lo recogieran… Suiza lo saludó al pasar junto a él y el paciente misterioso agitó su mano derecha en respuesta.

No podía verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas y traía un abrigo con capucha, pero seguramente era un country al que le habían dado el alta más temprano. Llegó a ver que traía un yeso recién hecho en su brazo izquierdo, y usaba el celular con su mano libre…

“Un asunto menor…” concluyó el austríaco, rascándose el mentón. Ciertamente un brazo roto no era un motivo de peso para sacarlo de su oficina. “Suiza debió encargarse de hacer el yeso, por eso no tengo registro de haber tratado con ése paciente el día de hoy…”

Austria perdió rápidamente el interés en ese personaje y se dispuso a trabajar en sus documentos. Ése era el plan, trabajar en el nuevo capítulo de su enciclopedia y hacer ocasionalmente la ronda nocturna para ver a los pacientes ingresados.

Y a eso se dedicó las siguientes horas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando levantó la vista de los papeles ya era de noche, y llevaba un par de horas lloviendo. La lluvia se había desatado una hora después de que Suiza saliera por la puerta, y había caído agua sin parar desde entonces.

El doctor se levantó de su silla y se desperezó, frotándose la espalda baja. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y decidió que ya era tiempo de darse una vuelta por la clínica para ver a los pacientes… de paso descansaría un poco la vista y bebería algo que lo despertara.

Puso en orden los papeles y se colgó su bolígrafo favorito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta blanca de médico, como era su costumbre… entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Pero, al pasar por la ventana, miró por pura casualidad hacia afuera. A través del cristal azotado por la lluvia lo vió… ¡El paciente misterioso seguía parado en el mismo lugar! ¡Debajo de la lluvia!

_ ¡MEIN GOTT! _Austria no se detuvo a deducir explicaciones, salió a paso rápido de la oficina y de camino a la salida de la clínica tomó un paraguas que seguramente era de una de las enfermeras.

Cuando llegó al punto donde el paciente estaba parado, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Kazajistán… el joven country permanecía inmóvil bajo la lluvia, empapado de pies a cabeza.

_ ¡Niño! ¿¡Qué haces aquí afuera con el aguacero?! _lo reprendió, poniendo el paraguas sobre su cabeza_ ¿ESTÁS LOCO?? 

El doctor casi había gritado la última frase, lo que pareció despabilar al Kazajo… porque este empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Austria le puso una mano en la espalda y lo guió otra vez dentro de la clínica, sosteniendo el paraguas sobre él en un gesto más teatral que efectivo ya que el jovencito no podía estar más empapado aunque quisiera.

Las enfermeras lo vieron entrar pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que Austria les dio indicaciones de buscar toallas y ropa seca para Kazajistán… también les ordenó guardar el paraguas que había tomado prestado.

Austria llegó con Kazajistán hasta su oficina, que contaba con una camilla, y dejó que el jovencito se sentara allí. Una enfermera golpeó la puerta para alcanzarle unas toallas limpias, que el doctor agradeció… y enseguida volvió a quedarse a solas con Kazajistán.

_ Tu yeso está completamente arruinado, Kazajistán. _siguió reprendiéndolo, al ver el antes impecable trabajo de Suiza ahora arruinado por el agua_ ¡Lo que acabas de hacer ha sido muy reprobable jovencito!

Pero el de bandera celeste no parecía estar oyéndolo, seguía llorando desconsolado mientras Austria lo ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo. Estaba tan mojado que pesaba una tonelada y al moverlo algo se cayó de los bolsillos…

“Lo que sea lo recogeré después…” refunfuñó el mayor, para sus adentros.

Le entregó las toallas a Kazajistán y le pidió que se secara bien antes de que pescara neumonía –si es que no la había pescado para esas alturas- pero entonces se dio cuenta que había estado hablando en alemán todo ese tiempo, producto de la confusión y la sorpresa.

¿Tal vez por eso ese niño lloraba de esa forma? ¿Por lo severo que sonaba en su idioma natal?

Intentó repetir lo que había dicho un par de veces, ahora en inglés… pero Kazajistán siguió sin entenderle una palabra y solo le contestaba con torpes monosílabos:

_ Yes… Yes… Sorry… Yes… _balbuceaba una y otra vez, en medio de las lágrimas y los mocos.

Austria se restregó los ojos, suspirando.

_ ¡Suiza cómo te extraño…! _renegó en alemán, resignándose a que no podría comunicarse con su paciente tan fácil. Empezó a secar él mismo a Kazajistán, tirándole una toalla seca sobre la cabeza y frotándole los hombros y los brazos enérgicamente… porque el joven kazajo no cooperó ni siquiera con eso.

Seguía llorando, como si se le hubiera muerto una mascota… y Austria empezó a temer que algo grave le hubiese pasado a ese niño.

_ ¿Puedes llamar a tus hermanos? ¿Hermanos?? _Austria hizo un gesto de marcado y fingió que se llevaba un celular invisible a la oreja. Kazajistán pareció entenderlo porque le enseñó su celular, apagado y con la batería muerta_ Rayos…

Entonces tenía que buscar otra manera de contactar a la familia del chico… o por lo menos de preguntarle qué le pasaba, o si había alguien cercano que lo recogiera. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer para comunicarse con él…? ¡No iba a estar jugando “dígalo con mímica” toda la noche, caramba!

_ ¡Ya sé! ¡El prototipo de traductor que Japón nos encargó probar! _recordó, chasqueando los dedos_ ¿En dónde puse ese trasto inútil?

Austria buscó el aparato que había estado guardado durante meses en el último cajón de su escritorio, lugar destinado a todos aquellos trastos tecnológicos con los que no congeniaba. Cuando lo hubo encontrado intentó encenderlo, pero el aparato no reaccionó… la batería debía estar agotada.

Quiso examinar el compartimiento donde iban las baterías, pero descubrió con molestia que el aparato tenía la misma ficha que los cargadores para celulares.

_ ¡Mmhp! _Austria resistió el impulso de arrojar el invento por la ventana_ ¡En mis tiempos una batería solucionaba el problema al instante, pero ahora todo tiene que ser compatible con los celulares!

El doctor tuvo que ir de nuevo hasta la caja de objetos perdidos y localizar un cargador que sirviera. Pero ya no para el traductor, ese trasto podía esperar… prefirió entregarle el cable a Kazajistán para que reviviera primero su celular y así llame a su familia.

Mientras el teléfono del joven country permanecía sobre el escritorio cargándose, Austria se dedicó a rehacer el yeso en el brazo izquierdo del paciente:

_ Quédate quieto, por favor. _le indicó, severo.

Retiró lo que quedaba del yeso aguado con mucho cuidado y preparó todo lo necesario para hacer uno nuevo… tarea que se complicó ya que Kazajistán no paraba de llorar y el torrente de lágrimas no dejaba cuajar el yeso.

Austria estaba segurísimo de que nunca antes había visto a alguien llorar con ese nivel de intensidad… y se preocupó. Su irritación comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, ante la imagen de ese niño con los ojos hinchadísimos de tanta lágrima y la intriga de saber qué era eso tan grave que había pasado.

¿Acaso debería dar aviso a los embajadores? Después de todo, los embajadores de ambos tenían muy buena relación… de seguro entenderían si los contactaba por ayuda.

_ Niño, ya… tranquilo… _quiso consolarlo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sonar amable_ Te me vas a quedar sin lágrimas… y te va a dar hipo.

_ ¡Hic…!

_ ¿Ves? _Austria sacó su pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle sus lágrimas_ No te preocupes por nada, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte…

El viejo doctor seguía hablando en alemán, solo por eso se había animado a decir algo tan vergonzoso en voz alta, pero en ésos momentos no era importante lo que dijera… solo trataba de sonar amable. Pareció funcionar, porque Kazajistán cesó su llanto y se quedó callado aunque todavía mantenía una expresión de amargura en su joven rostro.

Austria le entregó el pañuelo, y salió un momento de la oficina para ver qué habían conseguido las enfermeras para que el kazajo se cambiara toda esa ropa mojada. Intentó contactar a Suiza desde el teléfono de la clínica para pedirle consejo, pero éste no respondió su teléfono ya que debía estar sobre un avión en esos momentos camino a la casa de “su bizcochito”.

También quiso obtener algo de café de las máquinas expendedoras… pero cierta compañía –colombiana- de un paciente -venezolano- ingresado hace poco las había secado por completo y solo quedaba té.

No era lo ideal pero tendría que servir por el momento…

El doctor regresó donde su paciente, y antes de entregarle el té abrió la gaveta de bebidas que tenía a un costado de su escritorio y le añadió un buen chorro de Strohrum(*2) a cada uno de los vasos:

_ Esto no es muy profesional, pero cumplirá su cometido… _suspiró, entregándole a Kazajistán su bebida caliente.

El muchacho bebió un sorbo y de inmediato las mejillas se le pusieron muy rojas, comenzando a toser. La bebida blanca le había quemado la garganta y encendido la cabeza, haciendo que pusiera una cara muy graciosa… que divirtió al doctor.

_ ¡Perdona! Creo que se me fue la mano con la dosis… _Austria se acomodó los lentes, tratando de no reír de forma muy obvia_ ¿Estás bien?

_ “жарайсың ба…?” _repitió el aparato traductor japonés, en perfecto Kazajo.

Austria se sobresaltó al oír el aparato funcionando por primera vez. Kazajistán había preferido conectar el dispositivo traductor en vez de su teléfono…

_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso? _preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver el celular del Kazajo abandonado en un rincón_ ¿No quieres llamar a tu casa o a tus hermanos para que…

¡CRICK!

El doctor había pisado algo en el suelo. Levantó el pie y vio que se trataba de un encendedor… probablemente ese era el objeto que se había caído de los bolsillos del abrigo del joven momentos atrás. Se inclinó para recogerlo…

¡Caramba! Ese no era cualquier encendedor… era uno muy lujoso, bañado en oro y con una bandera esmaltada sobre la tapa.

Solo que esa no era la bandera de Kazajistán, sino de…

_ Ya veo... _Austria suspiró, atando cabos al ver la bandera de Inglaterra_ Él era quien debía venir a recogerte a la clínica… ¿verdad?

Kazajistán esperó a que el traductor funcionara, y al oír las palabras del doctor en su idioma bajó la mirada, apenado. Se envolvió más con la toalla, tapándose la cabeza como si fuera una capucha:

_ Me hubiera conformado con que enviara a uno de sus sirvientes a buscarme… _dijo en voz baja, con los ojos otra vez húmedos y al borde del llanto_ Pero se olvidó de mí por completo…

El aparato tradujo las palabras del jovencito, y Austria le devolvió el encendedor;

_ Lo siento…

_ Traté de llamarlo, pero agoté la batería de mi teléfono y nunca me respondió… _siguió explicando el Kazajo, guardando el encendedor.

_ ¿Por qué no te marchaste en taxi en vez de quedarte esperando?

_ Tenía miedo de que él llegara a último momento y no me encontrara… _admitió el de bandera celeste, avergonzado al decir todo eso en voz alta_ Por favor, no me juzgue… ni le cuente a nadie de lo mío con Inglaterra _suplicó, juntando las manos como si rezara_ Se enfadará conmigo si se entera que le conté a alguien…

Austria lo pensó un momento y asintió, manteniendo su expresión severa:

_ Tranquilo, Kazajistán… no le diré a nadie que eres uno de los “niños consentidos” de Inglaterra. _lo tranquilizó, dejando su vaso con té a un lado_ Pero si yo fuera tú no me molestaría en hacerle favores a ese anciano luego de lo que acabas de pasar… 

Kazajistán permaneció con la mirada baja, aún avergonzado por la confesión que había tenido que hacer… y el doctor decidió cambiar de tema para ya no atormentarlo más.

_ Mira, las enfermeras te han conseguido algo de ropa para que te cambies… _Austria le ofreció unos shorts que se habían dejado olvidados, igual que un par de calcetines altos, una bata de hospital y un impermeable rojo.

Kazajistán hizo una mueca. Ninguna de esas prendas combinaba y de seguro se iba a ver como un payaso con ellas, pero se sentiría bien llevar ropa seca de nuevo…

_ Gracias… _el kazajo se levantó de la camilla y casi se ríe al ver que Austria le daba inmediatamente la espalda para que se cambiara_ Uhhh… ¿Doctor? _lo llamó_ Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda… _le recordó, señalándole su yeso recién echo.

_ ¡Oh! Claro… perdona, qué tonto. _Austria carraspeó y luego de acomodarse los lentes con nerviosismo puso manos a la obra, desvistiendo al muchacho.

Siendo tan buen médico, no era algo difícil para él mantener el profesionalismo ante un cuerpo desnudo, para nada…

La verdad era que el número de pacientes que veía desnudos al mes lo había dejado bastante indiferente ante la anatomía humana, pero ahora… el contexto en el que se encontraba, con un adolescente semi-desnudo, en un lugar tan privado y personal como su oficina y además con alcohol de por medio. Se sentía algo incómodo –y bastante ilegal- estar quitándole la ropa a Kazajistán, prenda por prenda.

Trató de distraer su mente listando todo lo que sabía de ese Country: Kazajistán había ido pocas veces a la clínica en lo que llevaba de vida. El país de bandera celeste contaba con uno de esos inusuales cuerpos “jóvenes”, al igual que países como Uruguay y Filipinas… por lo que no presentaba grandes complicaciones de salud en el aspecto físico. Solo lo había visto de lejos un par de veces más –contadas con los dedos de una mano- cuando visitó la clínica para exámenes de rutina, de los que Suiza se había encargado. Por lo demás, el Kazajo le era completamente indiferente… a pesar de la buena relación que mantenían sus embajadores.

Austria se ruborizó al bajarle los pantalones, bastante mortificado por ello y rogando que el más joven no se diera cuenta de ese tropezón falto de profesionalismo. Sus ojos habían sido más grandes que su buen juicio y lo había mirado brevemente antes de apartar la mirada… pero un pequeño destello de sus pezones, inusualmente rosados entre toda esa piel azul, había alcanzado para acelerarle el pulso y hacerle subir la sangre a la cara.

Kazajistán quedó desnudo ante él, tapándose apenas con su única mano libre… él también estaba ruborizado.

El doctor se apresuró a ponerle los shorts, inclinándose para que pudiera meter los pies primero y su mirada se distrajo una vez más: el niño tenía unos piecitos adorables. Tan inocentes y nacarados los dedos…

Subió la prenda con rapidez. Las rodillas eran un par de nudos huesudos, no más audaces que sus pies. Sus muslos, largos y fibrosos… y las caderas definidas y filosas. Cuando le colocó la bata de hospital pudo ver que tenía un tatuaje cerca del ombligo… Tenía forma de un grupo de aves volando… ¿Eran golondrinas?

“¡Austria, por Dios! ¡No seas puerco y deja de mironear al niño!” le reprochó una pequeña pero firme voz interior, haciendo que se apresurara a cerrar los botones de la bata de hospital. Oficialmente Kazajistán tenía 28 años, un suspiro en tiempos de Countrys… y prácticamente un bebé en comparación con él.

…un bebé con la suficiente madurez mental para ir a meterse con Inglaterra.

_ Bien, ya estás listo… _Austria se apartó luego de ponerle las medias en los pies y le echó el impermeable rojo sobre los hombros como toque final.

Todas las prendas, sin excepción, le quedaron monstruosamente grandes a Kazajistán. Se veía adorable, como un niño vestido con la ropa de sus padres… sin embargo el Kazajo no estaba muy contento con su nuevo y ridículo atuendo.

_ Gracias, doctor Austria… _murmuró, aferrando el impermeable para taparse lo más posible. Sentía que si se movía un poco se le caerían los shorts hasta los tobillos_ Se siente bien llevar ropa seca.

Austria hizo un breve gesto inclinando la cabeza y juntó todas las toallas húmedas para dárselas a las enfermeras:

_ Ya que no te has puesto en contacto con nadie, veré si hay una habitación que puedas usar para pasar la noche... _anunció el doctor, acomodando sus lentes_ No debe haber problema, hay pocos pacientes ingresados…

_ ¿No puedo quedarme aquí un rato? _se apresuró a preguntar el Kazajo.

El aparato traductor hizo su trabajo y al buen doctor casi le da un ataque al oír la pregunta formulada por el más joven:

_ ¿¡En mi oficina?! _se escandalizó.

_ Hay una camilla… es suficiente para mí, en serio. _le aseguró el de bandera celeste_ Y será solo por un rato.

_ Niño, mira… este es mi lugar de trabajo y justo ahora estoy revisando documentos importantes…

_ ¡Prometo no molestar! _Kazajistán volvió a juntar las manos en una súplica_ ¡Estaré callado y sin hacer ruido!

_ Pero…

_ ¿Por favor…? _Kazajistán estaba a punto de llorar otra vez_ No quiero estar solo… se lo suplico.

Austria se mordió los labios, sin posibilidad de meditar el asunto con la cabeza fría porque las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos del más joven ya estaban amenazando con un segundo estallido de moco y llanto. Suspiró, resignado a que compartiría la oficina con ese paciente inesperado en las próximas horas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Momentos después…

Kazajistán no había vuelto a hablar con el doctor desde que este se había regresado al escritorio a seguir con sus papeles, por lo que el dispositivo traductor permanecía aún conectado pero ocioso a un lado del escritorio. 

Austria trataba de concentrarse en la escritura, pero era un hombre muy quisquilloso con su espacio de trabajo y tener a un intruso yendo de acá para allá en su oficina lo desesperaba… era casi tan molesto como tener a Suiza cantando la canción de las “aventuras en la clínica del Dr. Austria”.

Lo observó con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo. El kazajo, en su inocencia y sin malicia alguna, observaba con curiosidad todo lo que había en la oficina...

Caminaba con su té ya tibio entre las manos, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para darle un sorbo y hacer una mueca, o subirse los shorts que se le caían:

_ ¿Puedo ver éstos libros? _preguntó de repente, señalando unos manuales de anatomía.

_ Uhm… Claro, adelante… _concedió el mayor, algo extrañado por el pedido_ Pero están escritos en alemán.

_ ¡No importa! _sonrió Kazajistán, tomando un grueso volumen_ Solo quiero ver las imágenes…

_ ¿Te interesa la anatomía…? _Austria se acomodó los lentes.

_ Me interesa para dibujarla… _admitió el de bandera celeste, ruborizándose un poco.

¡Cierto! Esa era otra cosa que sabía de ese Country y que había olvidado… pero era algo sabido por todos y que su embajador mencionaba con cierta frecuencia: Kazajistán tenía un lado “artístico” y recientemente sus obras habían llegado a la escena pública. Ocasionalmente se podían visitar sus muestras y eventos de arte itinerantes, y coleccionistas podían adquirir sus obras.

_ Creí que te dedicabas a la pintura de paisaje…

Kazajistán abrió muy grandes los ojos al oírlo decir eso:

_ ¿Conoce mi trabajo? _se sorprendió.

_ ¡Por supuesto! Pude ver algunas de las obras que llevaron al museo de Arte Moderno de Viena, en una exposición temporal… _Austria recordó la exposición a la que Suiza lo había arrastrado hacía unos meses_ Un trabajo muy impresionante, trabajas en un formato enorme…

El Kazajo se ruborizó, sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz de que una personalidad como Austria hubiese disfrutado su trabajo y conociera su humilde obra:

_ Sí… la pintura más pequeña mide 4 x 2,50 metros. _admitió, bajando la mirada_ Pero todo es mérito de mi curador (*3)… él vende mi obra al mundo y me hizo conocido. 

_ ¿Y ya no quieres pintar paisajes?

_ ¡Oh! ¡No, por supuesto que quiero seguir con mis pinturas de paisajes! _se apresuró a aclarar el más joven_ Son mis favoritas. Pero me falta práctica con el dibujo de personas… no soy muy bueno en ello.

_ No suenas muy convencido… apuesto a que eres mejor en eso de lo que dices ser.

Eso último había tenido la intención de ser un cumplido, pero Kazajistán se lo tomó como un desafío;

_ ¿Qué tal si lo dibujo a usted, Doctor? _propuso, dejando el manual de anatomía a un lado_ ¡Así verá lo que le digo!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Dibujarme a mí? _Austria no supo qué poner como excusa para librarse de eso y de todas formas Kazajistán no le dio tiempo, porque le robó el bolígrafo que llevaba en el bolsillo de la bata y se sentó frente a él con actitud decidida.

_ ¡Quédese quieto! _le pidió el joven artista, tomando un papel cualquiera de arriba del escritorio y empezando a bocetar rápidamente.

_ N-no estoy seguro de esto, Kazajistán… _tartamudeó Austria sudando al sentir la mirada fija de ese niño sobre él_ Yo no soy un muy buen modelo…

_ ¡Shhh! _Kazajistán hizo unos cuantos trazos más_ Relájese… dibujo rápido.

El doctor tragó saliva, reflexionando brevemente sobre lo pesada que se siente la mirada de los demás sobre uno… en especial cuando se está acostumbrado a ser el que mira, como era su caso debido a su condición de doctor y hombre de ciencia.

Su ansiedad creció al considerar que Kazajistán de seguro estaba mirando a detalle cada arruga de su cara, cada pliegue, y cada bolsa debajo de los ojos a causa de las largas horas de trabajo. Se sorprendió al encontrarse cruzando los dedos, rogando para que Kazajistán no juzgara demasiado duramente su aspecto.

_ ¡Ya está! _Kazajistán le entregó el dibujo_ ¿Qué opina…?

Austria sostuvo el dibujo frente a su cara, incrédulo. No estaba tan mal… nada mal…

Incluso había salido guapo.

Se rió, acomodándose los lentes;

_ Me quitaste años de encima… qué profesional de tu parte. _bromeó, y el kazajo sonrió ampliamente_ Pero no soy tan apuesto...

_ Sí lo es… tiene un porte elegante, y ojos amables.

Austria carraspeó ante el halago inesperado y le devolvió el dibujo;

_ ¡Ejem…! Eres muy amable, Kazajistán… _dijo, nervioso_ Sabía que no serías tan malo en esto como decías.

_ Aún así… me vendría bien un poco más de práctica. _Kazajistán recuperó el dibujo y lo observó_ Me gustó dibujarlo a usted, Doctor.

El mayor permaneció callado. Hacía tanto que no recibía un cumplido genuino por algo que no fuese su trabajo como médico e investigador…

Empezaba a entender por qué Inglaterra había puesto sus ojos en ése joven. Las personas como Kazajistán solían ser un masaje al ego de frágiles y tristes hombres… como él mismo.

_ ¡Fírmalo! _le propuso, sonriendo_ Un buen trabajo merece la firma de su autor, ¿no crees?

_ Uhh… _el Kazajo pareció dudarlo un momento_ No lo sé…

_ Prometo no mostrárselo a nadie… será un secreto de nosotros. _lo tranquilizó el doctor.

Kazajistán sonrió, más tranquilo, y accedió a firmar el dibujo. Se sentía bien haber estado sonriendo por tanto tiempo, sin pensar en Inglaterra… necesitaba seguir hablando con el buen doctor a toda costa.

Estaba decidido a espantar al daddy inglés de sus pensamientos tanto como pudiera esa noche.

_ Y… ¿Qué está escribiendo? _quiso saber.

_ Es solo otro capítulo de mi siempre útil Enciclopedia para el conocimiento y entendimiento de los Países…

_ ¿No estaba ya terminada? _se extrañó el más joven.

_ Nunca está terminada, siempre hay más por hacer… la información es constantemente actualizada. _explicó el doctor añadiendo más Strohrum en su vaso de té ya frío.

_ Ya veo… me gusta mucho el capítulo sobre las edades y la falta de relación con los cuerpos de los Countrys.

Ésta vez fue Austria el que se emocionó al ver que un country tan joven conocía su trabajo:

_ ¿Sí la leíste? ¿Leíste la Enciclopedia completa…?

_ ¿Qué no la leen todos los countrys del mundo? _se extrañó el Kazajo alzando una ceja.

_ No mientras exista el resumen en Wikipedia… _resopló el doctor, haciendo reír al más joven.

_ Y… ¿Todavía no encuentran explicación de por qué nos tocan los cuerpos que tenemos? _preguntó el de bandera celeste_ Estoy ansioso por saber eso…

_ Te entiendo, también yo me encuentro desvelado ante esa pregunta… pero me temo que no tenemos más que teorías sobre el tema. _admitió Austria_ Suiza tiene algunas ideas interesantes, pero no puedo incluirlas en la enciclopedia porque carecen de base científica… más de índole “religiosa”.

_ ¿Y cómo son ésas ideas?

_ Bueno… él dice que cuando una persona muere, puede donar su “aspecto” a un country si así lo quiere. _Austria se quedó mirando el líquido balanceándose dentro de su baso, como si tratara se ver su reflejo en el té_ Es fantasioso, pero explicaría lo acontecido con México…

_ ¿Qué pasó con el Señor México? _Kazajistán no estaba al tanto de los sucesos recientes en la vida del centroamericano.

_ Bueno, si leíste la enciclopedia sabrás que cuando las personas comunes nos ven, no nos perciben con nuestro aspecto de Countrys, con los colores de nuestra bandera en el rostro y demás… sino que nos ven como personas comunes. _empezó a relatar el doctor_ El caso es que una señora se encontraba haciendo sus compras en el mercado y reconoció en México a su hijo fallecido… ella decía que eran idénticos.

_ ¡Vaya!

_ Sí, una situación muy intensa a nivel psicológico… la pobre mujer no paraba de llorar abrazada a México y los vecinos terminaron llamando a la policía porque se negaba a soltarlo. Decía que no tenía dudas, que ése era su hijo. _explicó, recostándose mejor en su silla_ Suiza viajó hasta allá y documentó toda la situación para comprobar su teoría…

_ ¿Y qué pasó después de eso? _el kazajo estaba genuinamente interesado en el desenlace.

_ Pues… México se quedó a vivir con la señora de la historia y ésta lo adoptó legalmente. El gobierno de México la nombró oficialmente la “guardiana de la encarnación del pueblo Mexicano” y le asignó una pensión económica. Ahora México tiene una familia con muchos hermanitos y ha subido de peso producto de tanta comida casera… la última vez que vino por la clínica le pedí que vigilara su nivel de colesterol y el consumo de productos cárnicos.

_ ¡Un final feliz! _se alegró el más joven, juntando las manos en un gesto de emoción_ Aunque un poco raro…

Austria estuvo de acuerdo:

_ Los latinos tienden a ser un poco raros e impulsivos… les dices “familia” y son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Creo que México no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener la suya propia. Al menos se lo ve feliz…

_ Pero… ¿Y la teoría de Suiza? ¿No van a incluirla en la Enciclopedia?

_ Me temo que por convincente que suene, no hay suficiente base científica para legitimarla… éste es el único caso documentado de alguien “reconociendo” a un fallecido en un Countryhuman. Y todo el peso folklórico y religioso que tiene la comunidad latina hace menos creíble la teoría de mi colega.

_ Oh… es una lástima.

_ No te sientas mal por Suiza, pequeño… él es un entusiasta. Dice que la oportunidad de probar sus teorías aparecerán en cualquier momento y que no dejará de intentarlo ni se dará por vencido.

_ Suena a algo que diría el Señor Suiza… _asintió el más joven_ ¿Y usted qué piensa, doctor?

_ ¿Sobre la teoría de Suiza? Uhh… digamos que me es difícil creer que allá arriba hay una oficina donde uno puede inscribirse y “donar” su imagen como si donara un riñón o cualquier otro órgano. _admitió el doctor, apartando la mirada_ Pero aun así, cada día que pasa, me encuentro con que es más difícil renunciar a la idea de que la forma en la que nos vemos los Countrys tiene que ver con algo más allá de este mundo… porque nosotros somos y hemos sido desde el primer momento, algo que escapa a la comprensión. Quiero decir… ¿Encarnaciones de países? ¿Para qué se supone que existimos? ¿Nuestras vidas cumplen algún propósito superior al servicio de los territorios que representamos o tenemos el mismo privilegio de averiguar el sentido de nuestra existencia por nuestra cuenta, como cualquier persona?

Kazajistán se había quedado callado, escuchándolo atentamente. Lo único que le impedía recostarse con el mentón sobre el escritorio como un niño pequeño era el grueso yeso que envolvía su brazo izquierdo, por lo que permanecía recostado muy derecho en su silla.

_ Lo siento, me he puesto demasiado intenso hablando del tema. _se disculpó el mayor luego de soltar toda esa perorata filosófica de un tirón_ Creo que la bebida me ha aflojado la lengua… 

_ ¡No! Me gustó escucharlo… siempre es lindo hablar con alguien a quien su trabajo le apasiona. _Kazajistán le sonrió, tranquilizador_ Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que un hombre de ciencia como usted reflexione sobre ésos temas… ni siquiera pensé que podía creer en el más allá y todo eso.

Austria se permitió reír un poco al oír eso;

_ No hace falta “Suicidarte” espiritualmente para ser un hombre de ciencia, mi querido Kazajistán.

El más joven sonrió, y le preguntó si podía convidarlo con un poco más de Strohrum… ahora que se había acostumbrado al sabor, le había tomado el gusto a la bebida. Austria sirvió un poco más en ambos vasos y, lejos de adormilarlos, el ron con especias les aflojó la lengua y terminaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche.

El celular del kazajo permanecía descargado en un rincón, mientras afuera llovía incesantemente. Kazajistán por fin podía hablarle con confianza y preguntarle por el esqueleto en su oficina y por qué este tenía las manos haciendo un corazón. Austria a su vez le contó más sobre el trabajo en la clínica, sobre su amistad con Suiza y cómo este lo irritaba profundamente pero al mismo tiempo se había vuelto dependiente de él, de su habilidad para conectar con la gente y hacer sentir en confianza a los pacientes.

_ No me llevo con la tecnología… Escribo la enciclopedia a mano y luego Suiza tipea todo para poder enviarlo a los editores. _explicaba el doctor_ Es un quebradero de cabeza entender mi letra pero él se las arregla. Dice que es más fácil que escribir mientras hablo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Austria estaba “hablando” con un paciente… genuinamente hablando, no haciendo únicamente preguntas vacías de rutina, para cortar el silencio mientras le toma la temperatura a alguien como: ¿Le gusta pescar? ¿Hace ejercicio regularmente? ¿Qué piensa de la música de hoy?

Ahora estaba escuchando. Atendiendo a lo que Kazajistán tenía para decir… así fue como se enteró que no tenía mucha química con sus hermanos, quienes lo veían como un completo extraño con una cultura demasiado diferente. Se sentía solo, y huyendo de esa soledad había terminado escapando hacia los brazos de un Daddy adinerado.

Pero Kazajistán no buscaba dinero ni lujos… solo quería afecto.

_ Pasó casi sin darme cuenta. Él fue a una de mis exposiciones, ahí fue donde lo conocí… _relató el más joven_ Compró todos mis cuadros. Pero nunca vi que los colgara en su casa, creo que porque no combinan con el empapelado de las paredes… son demasiado azules.

_ Oí que su casa huele muy mal de todos modos… _bromeó Austria tratando de animarlo.

_ ¡Es cierto! _Kazajistán se tapó la boca para no reír tan fuerte_ ¡Apesta!

Ambos rieron como dos niños, disfrutando el chiste a costa del inglés. A cada momento que pasaba con ése jovencito, Austria entendía más las cosas… Kazajistán tenía ese don, esa misma habilidad de hacer sentir a la gente querida y a gusto. Era muy parecido a Suiza, sacando lo irritante claro está.

El Kazajo era gentil, amable y respetuoso. Hablar con él lo hacía sentir a uno menos mierda, menos derrotado por la vida. Era un ángel… el problema con ése tipo de personas era que siempre caían en las garras de algún patán, como Inglaterra. O como el nuevo novio de Suiza, que en esos momentos de seguro estaba dando el berrinche por haber sido sorprendido con la visita del enfermero.

Se hacía tarde. Austria abandonó la oficina por un rato para hacer una ronda por la clínica, revisando el progreso de los pacientes ingresados. Luego de corroborar que todo estuviese en orden y tranquilo, regresó adonde estaba Kazajistán y lo encontró recostado sobre la camilla, bostezando…

_ ¡Solo descansaba mis ojos! _se apresuró a aclarar el Kazajo.

_ Ya es muy tarde, Kazajistán. _trató de disuadirlo el buen doctor, aunque odiaba renunciar a la compañía del muchacho tan pronto_ Creo que te vendría bien un descanso… trata de dormir un poco.

_ Pero no tengo sueño todavía… _mintió el de bandera celeste_ ¿No puede contarme una historia?

_ ¿Me veo como alguien que cuenta historias para dormir? _se burló el mayor, pero terminó cediendo ante los ojos de perrito de Kazajistán_ Bien… veamos… _Austria le acomodó el impermeable rojo sobre los hombros_ Te contaré la historia de un hombre que quería dejar a su esposa.

“Había una vez un hombre que esperaba sentado en un restaurante a que llegara su esposa….

La vio llegar al lugar a través de la ventana, y ella llevaba puesto un impermeable rojo. El mismo impermeable rojo que año tras año prometía tirar pero que nunca lo hacía…

Así era ella con todo. Fue una de las cosas que lo atrajo cuando se conocieron, junto con la pila de labiales que compraba y no usaba, y la canción que siempre tarareaba al cocinar… todas esas cosas pertenecían a una vida que ahora le parecía extraña. Una vida que estaba planeando dejar entre la entrada y el postre.

Le parecía lógico dejar a su esposa en ése restaurante, ya que era el mismo lugar en el que se dio cuenta de que ya no la amaba.

Ella se sentó con él y le sonrió, mientras él se aguantaba las ganas de gritar “voy a dejarte, no sonrías!”.

Otra cosa que le molestaba, era que ella nunca pedía entrada ni postre. Pero siempre se comía los de él... lo peor era que por esto él había tomado la costumbre de pedir la comida que le gustaba a ella.

¿Le gustaban siquiera los profiteroles…?

Cuando su esposa empezó a llorar de la nada, él pensó: “Lo sabe… ya sabe lo que voy a decirle. Sabe que voy a dejarla por esa joven azafata rubia y apasionada con la que salgo en secreto hace tantos meses… Se acabó, lo sabe. Debí suponerlo… yo he sido tan obvio”.

Pero ella, aún llorando, sacó unos papeles y se los dio. En fríos términos clínicos, decían que ella tenía leucemia terminal…

En un instante, su primer propósito desapareció de su mente… y una extraña voz metálica comenzó a decirle: ¡tienes que superar esta situación!

Y así lo hizo…

Ordenó la comida favorita de su esposa para llevar y le envió un mensaje de texto a su amante, cortando la relación. A partir de entonces atendió a su esposa en todo lo que ella quería: colgando fotografías por toda la casa, llevándola a ver sus películas favoritas, yendo de compras –aunque lo odiaba- y leyéndole en voz alta sus libros preferidos.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle tuvo un sabor distinto… sabiendo que jamás podría volver a hacer lo mismo por ella.

Haciendo lo que un hombre enamorado, volvió a ser un hombre enamorado.

Cuando ella murió en sus brazos, el cayó en coma emocional y nunca se recuperó. Incluso ahora, después de muchos años, su corazón siempre duele al ver pasar una mujer con un impermeable rojo…”

_ ¿Es una historia real, doctor?

_ ¡No, para nada…! Fue algo que vi en una película(*4) _dijo el austríaco_ Y este impermeable rojo me hizo pensar en esa escena… 

_ Oh… que susto. Pensé que usted podía ser el hombre de la historia. _el más joven suspiró aliviado_ Siempre imaginé que usted era casado.

_ ¿Casado? No, yo no estoy casado… _aclaró el doctor_ Quiero decir, lo intenté una vez pero ahora solo estoy casado con mi trabajo. La clínica es una esposa exigente pero si hago todo bien y estoy atento, puedo anticiparme a lo malo…

_ No creo que eso sea verdad… _dijo el más joven, con cautela_ El trabajo de los doctores está lleno de tragedias y sufrimiento, como cuando alguien muere a pesar de haber hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de la ciencia médica. Es un trabajo lleno de satisfacciones pero también de injusticias… _hizo una pausa_ Debió sufrir mucho en su matrimonio para preferir su trabajo a todo lo demás…

_ No fue tan malo… tuvimos buenos momentos. _quiso defenderse Austria, pero no sonó para nada convencido.

_ ¿Qué pasó entonces? _Kazajistán sabía que estaba siendo demasiado curioso, pero no podía detenerse. Realmente quería saber más del pasado del buen doctor…

El mayor no respondió de inmediato. Parecía estar buscando la manera menos dolorosa de decir lo que pensaba en voz alta;

_ Pasaron muchas cosas… pero básicamente se resume en que ella quería hijos y yo no podía dárselos. _respondió al fin, quitándose los lentes y pasándose una mano por los ojos con disimulo.

_ Lamento escuchar eso…

_ Fue hace mucho. Una época en la que se creía que los Countrys podían dejar descendencia… _Austria no se atrevía a mirar al más joven directamente, y permaneció con la vista clavada en su escritorio y en los papeles que había dejado desordenados_ Luego de eso yo dejé la Psiquiatría y me dediqué a la investigación. Inauguré la clínica casi de un día para el otro. Las satisfacciones por arreglar huesos rotos y publicar tomos de la Enciclopedia me distrajeron de todo lo malo… y no he podido parar desde entonces.

Kazajistán se sentó en el borde de la camilla y acercó más al mayor para poder darle unas palmaditas con su brazo sano;

_ Perdóneme por hacer que me cuente todo esto… _se disculpó_ Creo que fui demasiado curioso e impertinente, lo lamento…

Austria tomó la mano que palmeaba su hombro y la acarició, sonriendo con tristeza:

_ Nada de eso. Te lo he contado porque he querido, Kazajistán… no te disculpes. _le aseguró_ El pasado pesa, y hace bien compartirlo con los amigos. Aunque no es muy ético hacerse amigo de los pacientes… ni beber con ellos _recordó_ ¡Creo que tal vez sienta algunos remordimientos por la mañana! 

Kazajistán rió, tomando la mano del doctor y apretándola muy fuerte…

No se habían dado cuenta, pero se habían acercado mucho a lo largo de la noche. Entre ellos se había formado una burbuja de tibieza y confianza, y una atmosfera de paz… que ninguno de los dos countrys había experimentado con nadie en los últimos tiempos.

Austria le acarició el rostro, y su corazón latió muy fuerte cuando el más joven recargó todo el peso de su cabeza en su mano, como un perrito…

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No tienes que responderlo si no quieres… _el doctor se acercó más a él.

_ Va a preguntarme qué hago con Inglaterra… ¿Verdad? _suspiró el Kazajo, bajando la mirada.

Austria no respondió nada, porque el más joven había adivinado:

_ Ni yo lo sé con certeza… _admitió el de bandera celeste con tristeza_ Siempre me digo a mi mismo que dejaré todo y que le pondré fin a esta tontería… pero él siempre me convence de que soy su favorito, que no concibe la vida sin su “pedacito de cielo”.

Kazajistán sacó el encendedor de oro de su bolsillo, y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano… mirando el refinado ítem fijamente:

_ Solo quiero sentirme valioso y especial… y en ocasiones él me hace sentir así. _explicó al borde del llanto_ ¡Pero la mayoría del tiempo soy solo yo siendo plantado y olvidado… y es una mierda! ¿A cuántos más como yo crees que le habrá regalado uno de éstos? 

El más joven arrojó el costoso regalo al otro lado de la habitación, antes de romper en llanto. Esta vez Austria no le alcanzó un pañuelo, sino que lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar en su pecho…

_ Sniff… Sólo soy un niño tonto… _sollozó el Kazajo, contra su bata blanca.

_ No eres tonto por querer que alguien te valore y te haga sentir especial. _el mayor le acarició la cabeza_ Todos buscamos sentirnos así, Kazajistán… algunos siendo el “pedacito de cielo” de alguien y otros… _Austria miró hacia el estante donde se encontraban ordenados todos los tomos de la enciclopedia y suspiró amargamente_ …con logros y medallas en el campo de la medicina.

Permanecieron así unos momentos, hasta que el llanto del más joven cesó y Austria pudo retirar sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Entonces se besaron… doctor y paciente compartieron un beso largo y reconfortante, sin mediar palabra. La certeza de que en esos momentos deseaban permanecer abrazados y muy juntos, fue suficiente para que se animaran a llegar tan lejos.

Esto hubiera escandalizado a Austria si lo hubiese pensado con la cabeza fría, sin estar desvelado y sin haber bebido tanto ron con especias… pero ahora le daba igual que alguna enfermera entrara de repente y se armara un escándalo digno de los medios. Solo podía pensar en tener a ese tierno niño entre sus brazos por los próximos mil años.

Afuera las nubes comenzaban a retroceder, y el sol se asomaba en el horizonte. Austria abrió los ojos por un breve momento y se sorprendió con lo que veía:

_ ¡Kazajistán! ¡Tus alas…! _fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver las preciosas alas doradas del más joven extendidas frente a sus ojos. Eran hermosas, y más con la luz del amanecer pasando a través de ellas… parecían estar echas de oro.

_ ¡Oh…! Lo siento, a veces me pasa. _explicó_ Se manifiestan cuando estoy emocionado… y no puedo controlarlo. _Kazajistán se ruborizó al admitir aquello.

_ Son hermosas… _el doctor extendió su mano_ ¿Puedo…?

El de bandera celeste asintió, agitando un poco sus alas por la emoción y el mayor deslizó los dedos por entre las largas plumas. Era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había visto… Kazajistán era una obra de Arte. De pronto lo invadía el deseo de tenerlo solo para él, de admirarlo como a una hermosa pintura en la intimidad. Solo los dos, y que el resto del mundo sobrara.

Kazajistán lo empujó con suavidad, haciéndolo retroceder hasta su silla junto al escritorio. Cuando el doctor estuvo allí sentado, comenzó a quitarse esa ropa ridícula y gigantesca... quedando desnudo ante los ojos del mayor. Este observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con ojos muy grandes, como si estuviera viendo algo de otro mundo, algo celestial…

El country más joven avanzó hacia él, cubriéndose solo con sus propias alas, y se subió a su regazo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y sus alas para besarlo, y Austria se dejó hacer. Habría que estar loco para rechazar a ese hermoso ángel y a sus besos…

Pronto su ropa también se aflojó. Se deshizo de la corbata que siempre usaba con un nudo apretado y de la bata de doctor, inmaculadamente blanca, pero que ahora terminó abandonada en el piso de la oficina. Kazajistán lo tocó por todas partes, y se pegó más a su cuerpo... tanto como su brazo enyesado se lo permitía.

Su piel azul era muy cálida y suave… tanto como las caricias de sus alas, que se agitaban y enroscaban alrededor de ambos haciendo cosquillas. Austria le sostuvo las caderas cuando entró en él y se deleitó con los sonidos más dulces que hubiera escuchado jamás… el Kazajo suspiraba su nombre, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su querido doctor trazaba caminos de besos por todas partes.

“Haciendo lo que un hombre enamorado, me he convertido en uno…” fue el último pensamiento consiente del mayor antes de perderse por completo en el abismo de sensaciones que era estar entre los brazos de ese ángel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos llevaban un par de horas dormidos cuando Kazajistán se despertó. Le dolía la espalda por la mala postura –se había dormido sentado en el regazo del doctor, ambos recostados en la silla giratoria junto al escritorio- y tenía algo de frío…

Sus alas habían desaparecido y ya no los abrigaban, por lo que se levantó en busca del impermeable rojo para taparse un poco. Pasó junto a la ventana justo a tiempo para ver estacionarse un auto de alta gama (*5) frente a la clínica.

Casi se le detiene el corazón al pensar que podía tratarse de su Daddy inglés -Inglaterra parecía tener una especie de olfato para cuando alguien tocaba lo suyo- pero suspiró aliviado al ver que el hombre que bajaba del auto era solo era uno de sus sirvientes.

No había tiempo que perder. Recogió su ropa prestada con apuro y trató de vestirse sin hacer ruido –y como pudo- para no despertar a Austria…

Suspiró. Al igual que el resto de los pacientes, que llegaban enfermos y se iban curados… su tiempo en la clínica debía llegar a su fin.

Debía regresar a su casa, en este caso a su vida, pero él también se iba curado. Con los sueños y las ilusiones renovadas.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones con dificultad con su único brazo, pensaba en lo difícil que sería decirle a Inglaterra que ya no quería nada con él… y salir bien parado de todo el asunto.

Pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Ya no quería seguir haciendo el papel de niño tonto… debía poner en orden su vida antes de volver a ver a los brazos del buen doctor.

Si es que este lo aceptaba de nuevo luego de la sorpresiva y poco cortés huida que estaba por emprender, claro…

Se envolvió en el impermeable rojo y preparó sus alas para salir por la ventana, así ni las enfermeras ni el hombre que vino a recogerlo lo verían.

Miró una última vez hacia atrás, y sonrió:

_ Adiós, Doctor… esperaré ansioso el próximo tomo de su enciclopedia.

FIN  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS: 
> 
> (*1)Suiza trató de hacer un chiste con el postre llamado "bombón suizo" y el mismo
> 
> (*2) Ron con una mezcla de especias características que le otorgan un aroma y un sabor especial. Hay Strohrum de diferentes graduaciones alcohólicas, aunque siempre son muy altas. No deben beberse sin diluir por ser demasiado fuertes, la mayoría de la gente los bebe mezclados con té o café o incluso los usa para uso repostero.
> 
> (*3) Un curador de arte es el profesional capacitado en el conjunto de saberes que posibilitan la exposición, valuación, manejo, preservación y administración de obra artística.
> 
> (*4) La película a la que se refiere Austria es “Paris j’te aime”.
> 
> (*5) Los vehículos de alta gama son aquellos considerados vehículos de lujo. Por sus cualidades y, básicamente, precio están muy lejos de la mayoría de personas.


End file.
